


Podfic: The Vicar and the Bird

by alchymyst



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Slaughterhouse-Five - Kurt Vonnegut
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchymyst/pseuds/alchymyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen: John Watson has come unstuck in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Vicar and the Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vicar and the Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322878) by [alchymyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchymyst/pseuds/alchymyst). 



> I made a podfic of my favorite of the stories I've written. For some reason, I can't shake the Irish accent right now when I read it aloud.

Listen to The Vicar and the Bird by Alchymyst

[Direct link](http://soundcloud.com/phosphor-alchemist-1/the-vicar-and-the-bird-by)


End file.
